


Para mi sol

by NatalieNightray1997



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieNightray1997/pseuds/NatalieNightray1997
Summary: AM 12:24JUN 14  2017-¡Hola, vamos a ser padres!-Leo... ¿Tienes que decírselo a todo el mundo?-¡Es que soy el padre más orgulloso del mundo, osito!-Y el más adorable también...-No, tu eres el adorable mi amado Guang Hong.-Nuestro rayito de sol lo será aún más.





	Para mi sol

AM 10:25

JAN 7 2017

-¡Hola mi pequeño! O pequeña, estoy grabando esto para ti, para cuando crezcas y puedas ver este video, verás… tu papi ayer se enteró de la noticia, de que tu mami Guang y yo tendremos nuestro primer hijo, hija, bueno, tú me entiendes… Estoy algo nervioso jeje ¡Pero es porque estoy tan feliz! Ahora te mostraré a tu mami aunque de seguro cuando veas estas grabaciones ya sabrás muy bien como es.

-¡Leo, apaga eso! Es vergonzoso…

-Oh lo siento, parece que mami Guang Hong no está tan presentable, mira qué bonita espalda desnuda, es tan suavecita como todo en tu mami…

-¡Leo, no puedes mostrarle esto a un niño!

-O niña.

-¡Es igual!

-Tranquilo, pasarán muchos años  hasta que se dé cuenta jaja.

-No le mostrarás esta parte de la grabación y punto.

-¡¿Ehhh?!... Pero… quería mostrarle esta pancita tuya tan pequeña…

-¡Leo!

-¡Mira mi amor, tu estás aquí! En este pequeño bultito en la pancita de tu mami, pronto estarás más grande y podrás entenderme cuando te salude, te mandaré muchos besitos.

-Leo…

-¿Qué pasa osito? Así le digo a tu mami, osito.

-Te amo…

-Yo te amo más, y también te amamos a ti mi hijito, o hijita.

-Leo… tengo hambre.

-¿Ya tienes antojos?

-No, pero quiero desayunar.

-Ah está bien ¡Adiós mi bebé, papi le traerá el desayunito a la cama a tu mami, nos veremos pronto, te amo!

***** 

PM 4:18

MAY 17 2017

-¡Hola mi bebé, estamos en la ecografía donde sabremos que si eres niño o niña, aquí está el doctor, salude doctor!

-Jaja, hola.

-Leo ¿Por qué tienes que grabarnos en público?

-Pero si es solo el obstetra, debe conocer a quien lo traerá al mundo.

-Bien, voy a colocar un poco de este gel, ya sabes que es muy frio, pero tu hijo también tiene que saberlo.

-¡Mira bebé, a mami osito se le puso la piel de gallina!

-Qué vergüenza…

-Veamos…

-¡Es un varón!

-Ese es su cordón umbilical, es una niña.

-Una niñita…

-Leo ¿Estas llorando?

-¡No! Bueno un poco ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?...

-¿Qué significa amor?

-¡Que yo le pondré el nombre! Habíamos acordado que si era un niño tu escogerías el nombre jajaja.

-Oh…

-¿Te gusta Solange osito? Quería ponerle un nombre así para decirle “mi solecito”.

-Sí, me gusta mucho… amor…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tiene tus ojos…

-¡Tienes razón! Ojala se parezca a ti también, para que sea tan bonita como tu…

***** 

AM 11:45

JUL 23 2017

-¿Qué tal mi pequeña Sol? Estoy aquí con tu mami en la camita, no deja de moverse, está más panzón, por eso está incomodo ¿Verdad osito?

-No te burles… la única posición cómoda es estando de costado.

-Y tu barriguita seguirá creciendo, es tan suavecita y adorable…

-No es cierto, es dura y fea, tengo tantas estrías…

-Es la barriguita más linda del mundo, porque aquí dentro está mi princesa, y creo que es hora de…

-Jaja… ya sé a que te refieres.

-¡Sesión de besitos!

-Me haces cosquillas…

-Mua mua mua, estos son para nuestra niña, y este para ti…

-Te amo Leo…

-¡Sentí que se movió!

-Ya reconoce tu voz.

-¿Qué tal mi pequeñita? Yo soy tu papi ¿Puedes oírme?... ¡Se movió otra vez!

-Te está respondiendo.

-Es una niña muy inteligente y linda, le daré más besitos.

-Eres tan tierno…

-Y después, también me comeré a besos a tu mami, lo amo demasiado...

-Yo también te amo demasiado… Oye Leo…

-¿Qué pasa mi osito?

-Quiero Jackfruit…

-¿Y eso que es?

-Una fruta de Asia.

-Pero amor… ¿Estás seguro de que no es difícil de conseguir?

-Pero la necesito… 

-No hagas pucheros osito, yo recorreré las tiendas hasta encontrarla.

 *****

PM 10:50

AUG 31 2017

-¡Hola! ¡Aquí Pichit Chulanont desde tu baby shower! Le quité la cámara a tu papá ¿Genial no?

-¡Devuélvemela Pichit!

-¡Mira pequeña Solange, aquí está el tío Yuri Plisetsky, saluda Yuri!

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? No me gusta que me graben maldición.

-Ups, parece que Leo y Guang tendrán que poner un pitido en esta escena ¿No tienes algunas palabras que decirle a la futura niña, Yuri?

-Tsk, está bien… ¿Qué puedo decir?... Mierda… Tu baby shower está muy bueno ¿No te importa que me esté atragantando con tu pastel? Ugh, solo escúchenme, hablando con una mocosa del futuro.

-Yurio kun, no deberías decir groserías frente a una niña.

-Cállate cerdo.

-¡Hola pequeña! ¡Soy tu tío Minami Kenjirou! ¡Y posiblemente sea tu futuro padrino!

-Con Leo aun no decidimos el padrino…

-Osito ¿Y si dejamos que tenga más de un padrino?

-¿Eso se puede amor?

-No lo sé, tendremos que preguntar.

-Pero el tío Minami quiere ser el padrino…

-También el tío Pichit.

-No me voy a pelear por una mocosa.

-Yuuri mi cerdito ¿No quieres uno propio?

-¡! Víctor!!

-Creo que Solange puede escuchar todo este lio… se está moviendo mucho… parece un pescadito.

-Déjame sentir como patea amor.

-¡El padrino también quiere!

-¡El otro también!

-¡! Cállense idiotas!! Es el padre quien debe ir primero.

-Gracias Plisetsky… mi niña es tan inquieta…

-Trata de calmarla con tu voz amor…

-Hola mi princesa, no te asustes por todo el ruido, papi está aquí para cuidarte, te amo…

***** 

AM 11:05

SEP 21 2017

-¡H-hola amor! ¡Si me ves algo agitado es porque ya estamos en el hospital! ¡Estas por nacer!

-¡! Leo apaga eso por favor!! ¡Ah! ¡Esto duele!

-Cálmate osito… todo va a estar bien.

-¡Eso lo dices tú porque no sientes esto!

-Tranquilo Guang Hong, el medico ya viene, aguanta por favor.

-¡Me voy a partir en dos!

-¡Enfermera! ¡¿No tiene un calmante?!

-Ya le pusimos la dosis apropiada, solo espere a que llegue el efecto.

-Oh dios… saquen a mi bebé pronto… siento que voy a morir…

-No digas eso cariño…

-¡Trata de meter un melón por un agujero del tamaño de una uva y sabrás lo que se siente!

-¡Ya llegó el doctor!

-Podemos empezar con el trabajo de parto.

*****

AM 12:24

SEP 21 2017

-H-hola nena… no voy a poder mostrarte mucho de esto, no es tan lindo como imaginaba.

-¡!Ahhh!!

-A-aguanta osito…

-Ya viene señor Guang Hong.

-¿Señor De la Iglesia? ¿Se encuentra bien? Lo veo muy pálido.

-¡!Ahh!! ¡! Leo, dame tu mano!!

-S-si mi amor… todo va a salir bien… todo va a estar…

-¡! Leo!!

-¡Doctor, el padre se desmayó! 

*****

PM 2:15

SEP 21 2017

-Lamento lo de hace un rato mi pequeñita, no fui tan fuerte como tu mami, pero… mira quien está aquí con nosotros ahora: tu…

-Es tan hermosa y suave… ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso pudo venir de mí?

-Sacó tu lindura osito…

-Y la tuya también… mira, está abriendo sus ojitos, se parecen tanto a los tuyos…

-Mi rayito de sol… eres tan tranquila y dulce… mira que pequeñita eres, tu manita envolviendo mi dedo es tan chiquita…

-Leo, es mejor que yo sostenga la cámara mientras la cargas.

-Tienes razón amor… ahora puedo sostenerte mejor mi solecito… eres lo más hermoso de este planeta, junto con tu mami claro está. Eres tan pequeñita ahora, tan frágil e inocente; a partir de este momento puedes mirar el mundo con tus lindos ojitos café, puedes ver nuestros rostros, aprender que es todo lo que observas, y por sobre todo, puedes darte cuenta del amor que sentimos por ti. Es por eso que decidí grabar estos videos… porque, quiero que te des cuenta de que Guang Hong y yo te amábamos incluso antes de que pudieras abrir tus ojitos, quiero que seas testigo  de cuanto te amábamos, amamos, y te seguiremos amando, por siempre… porque eres nuestra princesa, la más linda de todas…

-¡Te amamos rayito de sol!


End file.
